1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of gaming, electronic gaming with associated distal entertainment, and distal entertainment that is influenced by command or selection at an electronic gaming system.
2. Background of the Art
The gaming industry has realized over the years that although players enjoy gaming as entertainment in its own right, the addition of ancillary entertainment value increases player time and enjoyment for the player. It is desirable to find additional ways of providing entertainment in which the player exercises some level of control over the tenor or content of the entertainment.
A growing market has developed for tools and systems that track humans and other bodies at rest and in motion. The applications for such systems vary considerably, and include such areas as the creation of computer-generated and graphical animations for entertainment, the analysis of human-computer interaction, the assessment of performance athletics and other biomechanics activities, and the evaluation of workplace and other activities for general ergonomic fitness.
The possible sample uses for a body-tracking system are quite varied. For example, a user interested in creating a realistic computer animation of a gymnast might be interested in tracking the full-body movements of the gymnast during a brief tumbling run characterized by high-velocity, high-acceleration activity. A second sample user might instead be interested in measuring the upper-body movements of a typical clerical worker over a full workday, in order to assess the role of various activities in causing repetitive stress injury. A third sample user might wish to record the motions of a high-performance skier or snowboarder over a mile-long section of mountain in order to study and possibly improve his or her technique.
The most general functional requirement of a body-tracking (or motion-capture) device is that it accurately and reliably measure and report the configuration of the various articulating members (limbs) of the body over a particular duration of interest. In order to be most useful, however, a motion-capture device must also satisfy additional criteria. It must be sufficiently lightweight and unencumbering to allow the free performance of the activity being measured, (A system that prevents an athlete or, performer such as a dancer from acting naturally, either due to the addition of weight, to an impeding of balance and flexibility, or to the presence of other physical constraints is clearly of lessened utility as a motion-capture device). It must also allow for a performance space appropriate to the motion being measured, i.e., it must allow the user the freedom to move through space as needed to complete the activity being measured.
Various contributions to the prior art have addressed themselves to the general problem of motion capture. Electromagnetic (E/M) tracking systems use multiple elements consisting of three orthogonally wound coils. At least one such element is designated as a transmitter, and at least one such element is designated as a receiver. By energizing, in turn, the coils in a transmitter element, and measuring the signal induced in the receiver elements(s), the relative position of the transmitter and receiver element(s) can be calculated. Such E/M tracking systems are sensitive to the presence of metal in the close surroundings and, in addition, have a workspace limited by the requirement that the receiver(s) remain within several feet of their corresponding transmitter. Another disadvantage of E/M technology is that it typically includes lag time which renders the position data non-real time.
As with E/M position sensing technology, ultrasonic (US) and infrared (IR) position sensing technologies do not require a direct tether between the hand and monitor. US and IR technologies have the disadvantage, however, that they both require direct line of sight. Thus, when one hand passes in front of the other, the position signal can be lost. Additionally, US technology, in particular, is very sensitive to ambient acoustic noise. Both technologies can introduce lag time, again rendering the position data non-real time.
Another example of a prior art solution to the problem of motion capture is a passive, optically-based body-tracking system, such as that produced by Motion Analysis. In such a system, multiple reflective markers are attached to the surface of the limbs of interest, such that these markers are placed on either side of the articulating joints. Multiple cameras record the positions of these markers over time, and this marker position data is used to extract (via “inverse kinematics”) the corresponding configurations of the various limbs and joints of interest. Such optical tracking systems have an inherent workspace limitation that comes from the need to use cameras, namely that the user of the system is limited to the relatively small workspace that is both visible to the cameras and in focus. Tracking problems occur when markers become occluded, since data cannot be recorded. In addition, such a system requires a non-trivial amount of post-processing of the data; while it is expected that computing power and cost efficiency will continue to increase, optical systems still do not deliver on-the-spot, “real-time” data.
Still another example of a prior art solution is an active, optically-based body-tracking system. Such a system is conceptually similar to the passive system described above, but with several differences. The markers in such a system typically actively emit light, instead of being simple, passive reflectors. This allows the controlling software to energize each of the markers in turn, and if properly synchronized with the computer doing the data analysis, can help prevent problems that occur when the control software loses track of “which marker is which.” Otherwise, the workspace, marker-occlusion, and post-processing shortcomings of such active optical systems are similar to that of the passive ones.
Camera-based technology called Mandela to monitor human motion without requiring the user to wear any special devices. The system, however, only tracks body movements in two dimensions (2D). Most motion capture (MC) systems require the user to wear some form of element that either is a sensor itself or is one component of a sensing system where other components are located off the user.
Among technologies used to generate motion capture images, either directly or in the formation of avatars displayed on a screen are the following, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties as enabling background for providing methods, systems, components and apparatus for providing and displaying images, including avatars upon distal control.
Published US Patent Application Document 20030083596 (Kramer) discloses a goniometer-based body-tracking device and method).
Published US Patent Application Document 20080260184 (Bailey) discloses a virtual recording studio is formed based on information from a number of different locations. One instrument may be located locally, and other instruments may be located remotely, for example accessible over the Internet. The remote instruments may be combined with outputs from other instruments, to create a virtual recording studio where parts of it are available over the Internet. An electronic music component may also be used.
Published US Patent Application Document 20130040783 (Duda) discloses systems and methods using an exoskeleton suit for providing resistance to movement of a wearer. The system includes a plurality of wearable actuators, a plurality of wearable sensors, and a processor. Each of the wearable sensors measures an indication of an orientation of a corresponding one of the wearable actuators with respect to a vertical direction. Each of the sensors also measures an indication of a motion experienced by the corresponding one of the wearable actuators.
Published US Patent Application Document 20130071584 (Bell) describes the design of an articulated artificial skin that may be used to cover any three dimensional surface that changes morphology with time. In one embodiment the skin is made from individual four sided pyramids arranged to bend about their edges. Each pyramid may contain a solid, liquid, gas, or plasma, or any relevant technology such as solar panels and rechargeable batteries. Each pyramid may be connected to neighboring pyramids via tubes, pipes, or electrical wires to allow the flow of fluids and/or electricity. Multi layers of the artificial skin may be used to provide features such as pressure garments, cooling garments, thermal barriers, and armor shielding suitable for use in extreme environments.
Published US Patent Application Document 20150254892 (Smith) discloses systems, methods, apparatuses, and computer readable medium are provided that cause a two dimensional image to appear three dimensional and also create a dynamic or animated illustrated images. The systems, methods, apparatuses and computer readable mediums implement displacement maps in a number of novel ways in conjunction with among other software, facial feature recognition software to recognize the areas of the face and allow the users to then customize those areas that are recognized. Furthermore, the created displacement maps are used to create all of the dynamic effects of an image in motion.
Published US Patent Application Document 20150149104 (Baker discloses a system of sensors including 1) an accelerometer, 2) a magnetometer, and 3) a gyroscope, combined with a zero crossing error correction algorithm, as well as a method of using those sensors with the zero crossing error correction algorithm, for orientation motion tracking applications, including sports and athletics training, animation for motion picture and computer gaming industry, 3D joysticks, and peripherals for computer gaming industry, as well as medical and health diagnosis and monitoring systems.
Published US Patent Application Document 20150126826 (Kaleal) discloses systems and methods that facilitate providing guidance to a user during performance of a program or routine using a personalized avatar. A system includes a reception component configured to receive physiological and movement information about a user during performance of a routine or program, and an analysis component configured to analyze the physiological and movement information based on reference physiological and movement metrics for the routine or the program to determine whether, how and to what degree the user deviates from requirements of the routine or the program. The system further includes a reaction component configured to determine a response for an avatar displayed to the user based on a determination regarding whether, how and to what degree the user deviates from the requirements of the routine or the program, and an avatar control component configured to initiate manifestation of the response by the avatar as displayed to the user.
Published US Patent Application Document 20140378194 (Bentley) discloses a broadcasting method for broadcasting images with augmented motion data, which may utilize a system having at least one camera, a computer and a wireless communication interface. The system obtains data from motion capture elements, analyzes data and optionally stores data in database for use in broadcasting applications, virtual reality applications and/or data mining. The system also recognizes at least one motion capture data element associated with a user or piece of equipment, and receives data associated with the motion capture element via the wireless communication interface. The system also enables unique displays associated with the user, such as 3D overlays onto images of the user to visually depict the captured motion data. Ratings, compliance, ball flight path data can be calculated and displayed, for example on a map or timeline or both. Furthermore, the system enables performance related equipment fitting and purchase.
Published US Patent Application Document 20120122574 (Fitzpatrick) discloses a system and method for utilizing motion capture data for healthcare compliance, sporting, gaming, military, virtual reality, industrial, retail loss tracking, security, baby and elderly monitoring and other applications for example obtained from a motion capture element and relayed to a database via a mobile phone. System obtains data from motion capture elements, analyzes data and stores data in database for use in these applications and/or data mining, which may be charged for. Enables unique displays associated with the user, such as 3D overlays onto images of the user to visually depict the captured motion data. Ratings, compliance, ball flight path data can be calculated and displayed, for example on a map or timeline or both. This enables performance related equipment fitting and purchase. Includes active and passive identifier capabilities.
Published US Patent Application Document 20130128022 (Bose) discloses an intelligent motion capture element that includes sensor personalities that optimize the sensor for specific movements and/or pieces of equipment and/or clothing and may be retrofitted onto existing equipment or interchanged therebetween and automatically detected for example to switch personalities. This may be used for low power applications and accurate data capture for use in healthcare compliance, sporting, gaming, military, virtual reality, industrial, retail loss tracking, security, baby and elderly monitoring and other applications for example obtained from a motion capture element and relayed to a database via a mobile phone. System obtains data from motion capture elements, analyzes data and stores data in database for use in these applications and/or data mining. This enables unique displays associated with the user, such as 3D overlays onto images of the user to visually depict the captured motion data. Enables performance related equipment fitting and purchase. Includes active and passive identifier capabilities.
Published US Patent Application Document 20080001951 (Marks) describes embodiments for improving and enhancing verbal and non-verbal communications during or in conjunction with game play. The system improves and enhances verbal and non-verbal communication by modifying avatars representing real-world players based on real-world reactions to gameplay events. The effect can take on many forms, such as video pixel patches that can be integrated into specific portions of an avatar. The video pixel patches are preferably applied in such a way that they integrate into the moving video frames, and therefore, the integration appears to be substantially done in real-time.
20080158232 (Shuster) discloses a computer system that is used to host a virtual reality universe process in which multiple avatars are independently controlled in response to client input. The host provides coordinated motion information for defining coordinated movement between designated portions of multiple avatars, and an application responsive to detect conditions triggering a coordinated movement sequence between two or more avatars. During coordinated movement, user commands for controlling avatar movement may be in part used normally and in part ignored or otherwise processed to cause the involved avatars to respond in part to respective client input and in part to predefined coordinated movement information. Thus, users may be assisted with executing coordinated movement between multiple avatars.
As described herein, these imaging systems can be combined with electronic gaming tables, electronic gaming tables and any other electronic player input controls or terminals, with the player positions for these input controls in view of the imaging systems.